Flight into your Arms
by storms-rose
Summary: A OroroLogan Luv fic. In this chapter Logan is trying to get to Ororo but there are obstacles in his path. Can he find her?
1. flying away and back

Flight into your Arms  
  
Symbols: *...italics...*= thoughts "...." = speaking (In a phone conversation) ... = a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly wouldn't be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell I'm the only one getting sued up in here????!!!  
  
NOTE TO THA READER: This is definitely a Ororo/Logan luv fic with who knows what kind of other elements to it. Actually to tell you the truth...I don't know where this is going but I will definitely finish it. Review it please so I know how you guys feel about it. Trust me I know everyone luvs to be appreciated for their hard work so tell me the good, the bad, but leave out the ugly. I could do with out..:D!!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
She liked flying. It was exhilarating, freeing, and something close to dieing in the fact that it was a once in a sea of lifetimes gift but she was allowed to return to the living, earth shackled people to tell them of how it felt. To soar above the clouds of meaningless lives naked to any emotion save freedom. Actually saying that she liked flying was the understatement of the year, no, millennia. Ororo closed her eyes to sink into the bliss of air in its most basic, coolest, cleanest form washing over her. Her hair was a living silver snake whipping viciously with its fangs bared behind her in a loose French braid with a looong ponytail left over. She had been wearing a multi coloured wool robe but it had been lost.somewhere. * Do I even care???.Let's take a few moments to think about it.no.* she laughed off-handily at her own joke. Laughing like that had become a sad habit. She rarely found others outside her X men "group" to even rustle an interest in her, much less find humorous, so she was stuck with her own jokes till everyone returned.  
But with Remy and Rogue off to Switzerland for vacation, Scott and Jean following in their footsteps to the Bahamas while Pietro had decided to take the young charges of Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby to his home land of Russia, and most of the other students had gone home for summer vacation- leaving mainly Ororo, Logan, Professor Charles, and those few students with no homes to return to alone in the mansion/school. Ororos' eyebrows of pristine white shot down into a crease at the last thought that had been running through her head. Why had Logan been sticking around of late?? She thought he had gotten a big lead from one of Charles "sources" but that had been a week ago and he had yet to act on it. Ororo thought back to a conversation she hadn't meant to overhear but it was between staying hidden in Charles' coat closet to keep from being the first taster of Bobby and Jubilee's newest frozen kitchen creation or reveal herself in the undignified cramped position she was in. Her pride rode her to take the latter, and in any case her two consciousness had fought too long to allow for a scrap of her dignity to pass through the comb of questions Charles would undoubtly ask to find out how much she had heard. Besides the last creation had left her so disgusted that when Remy decided it was a good idea to tell her about this new shrimp jumbo recipe he had heard about a week later, she turned a polite shade of olive green in contrast to her cinnamon colour skin. That and those pair had a pretty damn good set of puppy eyes between the two of them.  
  
"Yes, Scott, I know Logan can take care of himself.Yes, yes but I  
feel in a way that since he has joined us he is more-not to say  
vulnerable, but.Well, I told him we may have a lead to a distant  
relative of his.Ah yes well it was not easy.Hank had his DNA readings  
run through the diagnostics of every known mutant in the Cerebro  
computer database.Ahh, yes- I asked him that very same question. He  
said he simply thought it was something we have never tried before  
because it was simply so remote of a chance, that he was still  
dedicated to helping his friend despite joining the Avengers.and he  
had been -bored out of his mind so he says- at head quarters and was  
as surprised as much as anyone else that something came of it.*He  
laughed then, but even in the closet I could tell there was something  
about it that said not every chuckle spoke of happiness.* . I know  
there should not be anything wrong and there is not. Not exactly, it  
has been two days since I told him. Yet-he has yet to act upon it.  
When I told you about Alex you hopped in the Blackbird nearly as I  
spoke I barely had time to tell you where he lived.*Again.that  
laugh.*.I understand, you may be right, perhaps he is simply trying  
to.Yes, that is the word-adjust- to the fact that he may have blood  
relatives in the living world but the computer may be wrong. He must  
steel himself for such possible disappointments ..No, no do not bother  
coming back. I do not think I was mistaken when I saw the look of  
happiness on his face when Ororo mentioned how empty the house is.  
More people would simply annoy him right now. In any case, Ororo and I  
can handle the situation.No, she does not know as far as I can tell  
and I will not ask her. Logan should be the one to tell Ororo anything  
if he so wishes.* This time his laugh is easier and less ironic.*  
.tell Jean to watch out for the jellyfish that sting. I hear that it  
is quite painful."  
  
*I could hear the smile in his voice in those last few sentences and in his good byes. I felt horrible to have intruded on something so personal in such a deceitful manner. No matter about my pride, dignity, or fear of Bobby and Jubilee's .thing, could it account for what I have just done to the man though unwittingly? I feel far sicker without any frozen creations to help my deceitful stomach along.* She had crawled out fifteen minutes after Charles had wheeled away. She struck out to fly all day and into the better half of the night to avoid revealing the shame she felt with the twinge in her cheeks. Since that day, she had briefly spoken with Charles twice and then spoken to no one at all. Three days later she had not felt much better about what she had done. It hadn't made things better by the fact that at those brief moments of conversation Charles had subtle tried to question her about Logan. * This simply will not do. They are my Family and one cannot avoid them forever.* Though until dinner time she would continue to flow along this breeze to wherever it may choose, and only the devil may care where. She laughed a laugh that come of those who enjoy the bounty of the earth and what surrounds it.  
  
___________^______________________*__________________^__________________  
  
She had had her eyes closed for hours it seemed. Lazily she rolled herself into a position where she would be capable of reading the sun's position in time. Approximately it told her seven or eight o'clock. She closed her lids again to ponder whether she should make an effort to get back home. Actually she would have to first find out where she was in order to course a way home but that should not be too difficu.Suddenly a background noise did not fit in the usual aerial jaunt to Ororo's ears. The sound of bird's wings flapping and soaring, check. The sound the waves of heat from the sun lapping the clouds made which none but her heard, check. The flapping and snapping of her hair in the wind, check. A ominous whirring clunk whistling noise that sounded far off yet too close, chec.* .whirring clunk whistling noise?? At least contestant number one knows the answer to the question: What does not belong?.* with the speed of lightning Ororo shot her eyes open while loosing her power wild to find out what surrounded her. It took seconds but seconds too many. There five feet down below, nearly directly in front of her was a jumbo 757 plane making ready to rise a couple more feet into the air. * In two ways could this be disastrous. 1) If the pilots saw me, naked and flying at at least five hundred feet, they would be at the least ... upset. 2) If I was not careful I would be sucked into their nice, big, fat, jumbo sized propellers and diced into nice, little cubes of goddess shish cabob!!! ... On the other hand I would not have to face the others any more!!!*  
  
Like dat?? I'll hit u wit some more then!! Review me, review ME, REVIEW ME PLZZZZZZZZZZ....whoa, did I just sound desperate there? Not my style, I better check that. Sorry folks ;DD 


	2. running away then lookin' up

**Symbols:**

......= thoughts

"...." = speaking

(in a phone conversation) **...** = a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly wouldn't be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here????!!!_

NOTE TO THA READER: Yea, I don't know anymore about what I'm doing from tha LAST time I wrote dis shit. Actually, its been ages since I wrote that first one but with the blackout and no responses 4 awhile i couldn't morally going on posting. Yea so anyway i'd like to thank: Parisian , Wolvster , Redhead2 , Lyner for their really nice words. I always appreciate some luv. I can't believe I'm having so much TROUBLE with Logan's accent. I'm freakin' CANADIAN for crying out loud. But I'm just not gritty enough, I geuss. ANywho, u didn't come here to read my fool-ishness...or at least not this fool-ishness. u came to read the below stuff so lets get to it.

Oh, and here's where it gets…uh…rowdy.

CHAPTER TWO

She groans, since when has she been a coward? Who faced her greatest fear of claustrophobia in the tunnels underneath the city? Her, that's who!

She rustled some stale air into circulation which easily pushed her above the jumbo plane into higher, colder air. She made a small pirouette in the brisk air then created tornado speed winds out of nowhere.

Using those she pushed herself home. The winds were wild and got the best of her french braid, tossing her hair like rigging of a boat caught in a storm...

_My storm..._

That was the last thing she thought about as she sped back home.

On the mansion grounds

Logan kicked at the dieing yellow grass by the pond. He was bored out there but it was better than lounging around sleeping in the library all day, and **far** better than having Charlie shit buckets in his new hover wheelchair watching him in mixed anticipation and worry.

He was tired of being watched as if he'd leap off his ass in search of this supposed family that he may have at any second. Luckily, there weren't that many people's eyes to avoid.

Just Charlie, the coupla students who had nowhere to go for the summer, and Ororo who seemed to have better things to do then hang around the mansion.

He nor the kids had really seen her in days and they were starting to come closer to him for some kind of adult supervision although they had avoided him, their defence teacher for those at higher levels, as a rule before.

_Wonder where the hell she's at...?_

He unsheathed his claws to stab at a tree.

That's when the frenzy had him.

He growled deep and loud in his throat and started running, unconsciously tearing at his clothes leaving huge gaping holes in his mauve T-shirt.

He ripped one sleeve in his black leather jacket, simultaneously pulling it off. His pants immediately seemed to collect dirt. Maybe that was because after he had ran in large, wide circles, slashing at ancient oak trees that had already had his mark upon their bark, then he had thrown himself at the dirt floor trying to roll away some of the stress of the past few days.

Finally, he lay on his back, calm.

_Well, what did that kill, huh bub? About fifteen minutes, eh, and where's my t-shirt?_

He stared at the sky.

It looked as it always did. He rolled over so he was on his side in a half-fetus position.

It wasn't that he didn't want to find out about this possible connection to his past...

_This ain't somethin' or someone I cahn jus' manhandle. Fer fuck sakes, it's a kid with feelin's and shit. An' he ain't bound to be like Sabertooth. I shake a claw at 'im and he'd probably fucking cry!_

_...I never thought there'd be anyone tah, tah have tah **do** this with!!?_

Charlie had said he was a kid living up in Toronto. An orphan living in a foster home that would soon develop powers of extreme speed.

Logan rolled over to the others side as a caterpillar tried to climb up his nose. Charlie thought there was something wrong with him. That he was scared of rejection or afraid it'd be a false report like so many others he'd eagerly believed.

But he didn't realise there was other problems to be dealt with.

He had no idea what the kid could be like. What if he liked where he was at? What if he was a complete brat? Or got too scared of him? Worse, there was the government to handle. How to provide proof that he was even related to the kid? He didn't want to sneak him off like a criminal, if the kid even _wanted_ to be sneaked off.

And besides all that, how was he gonna provide for the kid? How would he be, in a sense, his father?

_How the fuck am I gonna do all that? Ain't easy raisin' monsters!!! ...Who'd help me?_

That last thought crept up on Logan like the caterpillar up his nose. Disgusting, annoying, and the consequences were frightening.

The branches began to bob and weave in the wind; many of the old, dead leaves that were hanging by a thread blew up and around in the air in swirls to finally cascade down into his face. Logan rose up ontu his elbows to get a better view.

_what tha hell...????!!_

There amongst yet above the wild throngs of the leaves was Ororo, naked, powerful, and Beautiful.

A true black nubian Goddess rising above her subjects on her final flight home. That was one thing he had always liked about her was she did not shame her body by swathing in too much clothing or being afraid of being naked.

In fact right now she wore nothing and the sight was enough to stir his blood heartily and forget the troubles he'd been pondering for hours.

_ Hours and hours of thinkin' an' no solution in sight. Might as well think on ...other things._ __

His smile was wolfish in delight as he looked up at her. She seemed to be looking for someone or something by the way she tossed her head this way and that.

Her long white tresses followed flowingly where ever that pretty head decided to turn. Her long legs curved their way neatly down into ladylike crossed legs. Her breasts were high above her long torso which hinted simply with her four pack of how much exercise she did. A few short silver hairs sprouted from her taut nipples. At the V between her thighs lay a simple mat of white curls that had obviously been trimmed from some wild state that Logan would give anything to be the only witness of.

A minute later he could take no more, he made a move to rise. Suddenly she was looking down straight into his eyes. What she saw there he didn't know for her eyes were like a deep blue river still yet the undercurrents were always moving.

She didn't seem startled by his rough appearance; just aware, like she was acknowledging his existence, there in that spot.

Slowly, she descended.

_OOOOHHHHH, whats gonna happen _


	3. when we meet halfway, i'll spark somethi...

**Symbols:**

..._italics_...= thoughts

"...." = speaking

(in a phone conversation) **...** = a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly _wouldn't_ be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here????!!!_

NOTE TO THA READER:

OK, its gonna get sappy up in here jus' tah warn ya!!! Logan's going to get all mushy. At least I kinda know what I'm going to do with the next few chapters. AHHHH, i feel so, so, so**.......Knowledgeable**. Its sweet **;D**!!!

Aieght, well lets get to it.

BTW, major apologies for not writing. There was simply no excuse. I got the reviews but I was not listening. ( too thick headed I guess! …and LAZY!!!!!) So I'll try to finish this up for the summer.

If you're still interested, I am too.

To hopefully make up for that, I'm writing two chapters tonight. I will not sleep!!!__

CHAPTER THREE

She didn't know why but she had to reveal herself to Logan. She had to tell him what she knew. After all, they were close friends.

_Heck, we have even kissed on a few occasions! Come to think of it, maybe he has tried to tell me but I have not been there for him to tell._

_ Even if he does mind that I know, which I now doubt, he is sensible enough to realise there is nothing that can be done about my knowledge. I'll simply never speak to him about it if he minds so much. _

_But there is more to __Logan__ than he lets most others on to. I don't think that he would not want to talk about this with me. If he doesn't ...fine, but it's not every day you go from being, blood wise, completely alone to suddenly _with_ someone._

_ If that was me I am not so sure I would run off to meet this person as quickly as possible either._

She rustled the wind to cause her slow descent.

Below Logan looked up at her with shiny glazed film over his eyes. He kept shaking his head then looking back up at her then shaking his head again. Finally her feet touched earth and Logan had his head bent to the ground.

Gently grasping his chin with her long fingers, his stubble rough on her skin, she brought his eyes to hers and smiled at him.

He looked as if he might cry if he was the type.

Quickly he grabbed his jacket from the ground and covered her. She'd forgotten she was naked but did not blush, instead taking his hand and guiding him into a sitting position with her.

"We must speak together, Logan."

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it." He muttered.

"Logan I… I …" She was getting cold feet again! "There's so much I should say. I'm not sure how."

"But I gotta get this offa my chest!"

"Go then."

"Go?"

"Go."

"Ok, it's like this- there's a kid."

"I know."

"And he, well, he might be related to me."

"I know."

"Who knows how…what! What do you mean you know?!"

"That is what I was trying to tell you. I overheard Charles discussing the matter…I am so sorry."

Logan sat there with a mostly naked Ororo beside him silently for a few moments. His voice became a deadly whisper.

"So, so…the whole time I was sitting here trying to figure this all out. YOU KNEW?!?"

Ororo raised her head. No matter what his response, she would remember her convictions to not be a coward.

"Yes."

Logan's eyes creased, as his grin widened. He began laughing so hard he was holding on to Ororo's shoulder for support which was slowly causing the jacket to vibrate off of her.

"I do not seem to find the joke."

"I've bin avoidin' you so as not to disappoint you. WHO cares what Charlie thinks of whether I go or not??? I dinna want to hurt you babe an' you've been avoidin' me cuz you dinna want to hurt me.

Me in the forest, you in the air.

The kids missin' you like crazy, an' Charlie losin' hairs on his bald head all over the place.

Can't you see how STUPID we've been?!"

Ororo cracked a little smile.

Soon they were both rolling on the floor of the forest laughing their heads off. Logan pulled them up to rest against a tree trunk carrying Ororo in his arms. The wild man smiled down at his own personal wild woman.

Ororo traced a scar, still healing, on his chest, the hair shifting on his torso making the only non nature related sounds. His hot breath seeped down her neck making her scalp sweat. She felt real and, like when she used her powers to change the temperature, she knew something had changed with the increased heat.

Close to the edge of no control, but without the loss of clarity.

She knew what she wanted.

She wanted to get drunk.

The scene was just right- the forest breathing heavy around them, everything was soft and bendable from the recent rain, and they had on almost the right amount of clothes on.

Ororo knew just what kind of drink she wanted and she was not afraid to get it.

She was not on the edge of control.

_This is what being in complete control feels like…I like it._

She bent her head and licked up some of his sweat and blood by his now disappeared scar. Logan hissed and grinded his teeth, a mix of pleasure and pain, as his eyes searched the sky.

_Ok, where's the real Ororo, and please make her stay away until this OVER!_

Ororo tossed the strands of hair that had fallen on to her own sweat stained face. She smiled precariously as she traced an invisible pattern up Logan's jeans with her bare leg. She knew he would understand by not sullying the moment with inadequate words or foolish questions.

The fact was they were doing this.

Now.

Here.

Logan rocked his hips in a sensual beat to answer her call and let her know his answer. He didn't think he had a choice, anyway. Besides his hands were cresting her tight thighs to end at the rounds of her butt. He hiked her up on top of him, while his back rested on the trunk of the tree. Immediately he realised his problem. How was he going to his strength to drive into her at the right time?

Ororo began kissing larger gashes before they disappeared and he forgot all about that. He couldn't moan. She was working him too hard, too fast. There wasn't time to moan about one thing before there was something new to cry out about.

Ororo tipped her muscled back backwards as if to howl at the setting sun.

This was so much fun! There they were, two adults handling sex as if it was something good and pleasurable.

Pleasure…

_Hmm, I should get back to my task… Oh My Goddess!_

Logan decided to keep himself busy while Ororo thought to herself. Those nipples had been dancing in front of his face all this time and now was his chance.

He had always been a connoisseur of opportunities…

He licked them each tentatively to see which he liked best. He swooped down on the left one to enjoy first. Slow kisses quickly turned into a supping by Logan's rough lips against Ororo's soft skin.

She writhed and turned.

She couldn't take anymore.

His fingers were everywhere between her soft curls massaging her to stroking the inside of her thigh with his thumb to keep her legs from flinging all over. Her palms caressed his hard, bulging muscles in his back and she knew it was time that they were both in the appropriate type of clothing.

She rose and stood over Logan in all her glory as he panted softly below her, he almost appeared to be her victim. She grinned at him, and knew he was willing in this when he too grinned back. Before he could move to join her Ororo sent a small lightening bolt down from her fingers to smoke his pants belt buckle, button, and zipper into dust all at once.

She almost laughed at his expression.

Then she grabbed the waist of his pants and ripped off his pants.

Now with Logan's eyes as big as they were, Ororo was dangerously close to laughing her head off. Instead she grinned widely. Logan leaped up and she twirled away from him, flipping the wind so that it provided a flimsy shield of soil and leaves.

The golden autumn leaves glowed a rose colour in the vibrant, rainbow sunset.

Logan gently flipped Ororo on her back after fighting easily through the easy breeze.

The first stars began to lightly glow in the chasing night.

Ororo's hair sprawled out in a fan behind in wild, sweat soaked curls. A sharp contrast to the black, damp soil.

The sun had only a few more moments before it dipped away forever on the last day of a warm autumn for the year.

Logan trailed kisses all over her body. Ororo's eyes said yes to his body's question.

The branches rustled and somewhere an owl called to it's mate for the hunt.

And as the sun set, the night completely taken over, Ororo called Logan's name over and over, her eyes crested over in white calling the lightning into action without the rain- both smiling as if they would never stop.

She was sooooo DrUnk.

DONE CHAPTER THREE!

K, I have to explain the part about the ripped pants. I'm soooooo tired of the girl getting her clothes ripped off by impatient guys and then they calmly peel their clothes off their skin. Hey, hullo, we girls paid for our clothes too!!!! Ahhh, I had to vent.

Can't wait for the next chapter? Don't worry, it's written. You're just NOT getting it. BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAha…sorry, but u gotta love the maniacle laugh. Check tomorrow, maybe I'll hook u up then.


	4. they don't have ta like it!

**Symbols:**

...... thoughts

"...." speaking

(in a phone conversation) a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly wouldn't be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here????!!!_

NOTE TO THA READER: yea....so... You enjoy that one? Hahaha, thought I'd flip the switch up on the romance side. Fuck the confusion. Hmm, that's a little of an oxymoron. Damn, I don't think I know how to do a short chapter. So much has to happen in this one...read on.

I'll thank reviewers when they come in, if they come in. I just want to put out a special thanx to Ciyfox for telling me about the whole no paragraph thing because after you pointed it out, I totally noticed it too!

So...thanx.

Oh my Gosh, I'm writing this **_right now_** and this is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long !!!!!

So here's tha story:

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Why not? You should be learning from your more benevolent, wiser, OLDER elders."

"Pieeeeeeeetro! Make the bighead, idiot elder SHUT UP!!!"

Pietro shuts his eyes tight against the children as if to make them stop arguing. It doesn't work as he cracks a smile at Jubilee's pleading.

"Stop, please."

"But..."

Kitty cut into their simultaneous complaint. Pietro shot her a grateful look and she shivers in between her thighs. "Hey! Shut up. Bobby stop talking crap; and Jubes?"

"Whaaaaaaat?" Jubilee smacked her bubblegum.

"_Especially_ you shut up."

"Ergh, you bastards are all against me!"

They all laughed their way out of the cab as Jubilee stomped her way up the front stairs of the mansion.

"Hey, Jubes!" Bobby called after her.

"What?!"

"Don't you need your suitcases?"

Jubilee flushed red and screamed.

----------------------------------

In the foyer, Scott shed his coat and turned over to look at his wife as Jubilee screamed curse words outside the door at their fellow team mates.

"Home sweet home, love." Jean tossed at her husband.

He scrunched up his face in disbelief that he had ever used that saying to convince his wife to get in the stretch sedan while she begged to go on another, more _proper,_ vacation and not go back to the school.

Although the last vacation wasn't much of one as they had collected three unwilling students for Sean and Emma's school.

One in Jamaica, one in Grenada, and one in St. John- the only part of their cruise that had been truly _fun_ was when they had been holed up together on the boat fighting their seasickness as a pair of pathetic landlubbers.

Somewhere in the house someone was singing and another person played a seductively slow rendition of classic Bach.

"Who's that?" Jean wondered as she kissed her husband.

From behind a pair of strong arms swung her around. Jean screamed in shock.

"Welcome home, Jeannie!" Logan laughed behind her. "Oh, yea. Hi, Scott."

Scott couldn't decide between assaulting the shorter man or remain in shock over his laughter. When was the last time he had heard the man laugh?

"Jean!"

In flew the white haired best friend to welcome Jean home with a hug. Jean laughed and suggested that the entering Pietro, Kitty, Bobby, and slouching Jubilee and the rest relocate to the kitchen.

The lively group made their way and picked up Rogue on the way. The southern beauty had just been sleeping on the living room couch to recover from jet lag and...other activities.

Ever since the collar from Genova Island had been discovered in Hank's laboratory gathering dust, Rogue and Remy had blown the dirt off and been making a more positive use of the evil technology...on the dining room table, in the sandy beaches, on the bed, in the tub, _on the plane wing coming home..._

Her short pink silk slip barely covered the essentials but her long and thick rusty red brown hair tumbled over the rest. Bobby snapped his head back to stare.

"Ya' wan' somethin', shugah? Ah can help put dem eyes back in yo' head if ya want..."

Jubilee muttered something into Rogues' ear and she blushed a bright plum red as Logan snickered.

Bobby peered into the faces of the girls' one at a time as if their expressions could reveal their secrets to him.

"Dat's durh-ty, Jubilee. Ah swore you too young for dem t'ings." Rogue cried out and slapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh,no!"

Jubilee doubled over and Logan grinned widely. Everyone looked so confused.

Bobby looked as if he may cry from curiosity.

"I'm lucky I don't have the same problem with Ororo." Logan tossed over to Rogue. She just hid her face in her hands. But now it was Jubilee's turned to be confused at the remark.

"What?"

Logan looked over at Ororo. She shrugged and nodded. They'd figure it out sometime. Better to be open about it.

Jubilee's a smart kid. She figured it out quickly.

"Oh. My. God! Ororo, are you screwing Logan?!" As the silent room turned as one to watch the Wind rider's sure to be indignant reaction at this lie, she rethought her statement. "Wow, did that come out wrong..."

Ororo gave a shifty smile.

Later on Bobby wondered whether she was smiling at the idea of ever "screwing" anyone or the fact that Jubilee had immediately regretted the way she'd burst it out.

---------------------------

Ororo laughed into Logan's arms.

"Did you see their faces, darlin'?" Logan leaned back into the backboard of the bed. He loved Ororo's bed much more than his own.

More pillows, fluffier sheets, black silk material which hid no love stains- oh, yeah, she had the better bed to do _everything_ on. They could throw things and jump and...he needed to stop thinking this way or he'd have to have a go at her right now!

Ororo rolled over on top of him and straddled her boyfriend. She screamed and giggled.

_I can't believe I have a _boyfriend _that I'm so in love with!_

Logan laughed because his girl was happy. He reached out and she delved into his arms for the hug. As she pulled away, her hair provided a makeshift shade around the couple's faces. Only inches from his lips, she was as equally happy kissing them or talking to them.

Right now, she wanted to ask them something.

However, _they_ wanted to kiss her.

_She _had to hold him down from his shoulders.

_He _made his arms and fingers useful.

"Logan," she half laughed, half moaned. "Stop! I want to know something."

Logan sighed, he knew she wouldn't give up when she wanted to know something.

"What? What? What, what, what?!"

"What did Jubilee say to Rogue?"

Logan smirked. "Oh."

"To make her blush like that?"

Ororo prompted and waited patiently. She had all night to wait. Judging by his rising dick _he_ was too excited to want to wait any amount of time. She, however, could wait and be ready to have sex anytime.

Logan's smile faded. She was really serious, she wanted to know.

He sighed. "She just started makin' jokes about Rogue. Somethin' about how now that his dick is in her she has to sound like him too."

Ororo opened her eyes so wide. "No."

"Yup."

"No!"

"We gonna do this all night? I know much better ways to spend our time..."

Ororo laughed and rolled off him. She snuggled back up to the cocoon of his arms.

Fifteen minutes later, Logan eased up. He had a session set for eight o'clock in the danger room and it was already eight thirty.

"Gotta go, darlin'." He called out to her as he left the room.

She just giggled. "Dick?...Hihi, talk like him...my word!"

_God, I love that crazy gurl!_

_-----------------------------------_

Remy was just finishing his last flip. He duck, spun, and kicked his opponent dead in the nose. He spun his Bo staff in a few circles, whipping them around his face.

The whistling sound of them coming into contact with each of the leaping ninjas arouse such satisfaction that Remy smiled for the first time since he had left the living room earlier. He worked on his footwork for another half an hour.

Then he called out, "Computer, change to Remy, hand and feet pro'gram, level..."

"I thought this was my time, Cajun? Or are you blind?" Cutting in, Logan's voice was deadly quiet. He'd been sensing the demon eye'd boy's displeasure all damn day and to see him now, taking _his_ time, was less than pleasing to the wild man.

"You was late." Logan's facial expression didn't twitch.

"'Sides," Remy continued nervously in the silence. "Remy t'inking you got somethin' bettah tah do wit yo' time. Somethin' more...interest'ing, non?"

Logan walked down to the gaping metal pit that was the X- men's training area.

"Get out." He growled on his way past the Cajun to pick up his favourite nunchuks (Sorry, I have NO idea how to spell that. But you know what I mean...).

He _was_ on his way out when an idea came to him. He had to put it into action quickly.

"You get rusty wit'out ol' Remy ta challenge you, mon ami?"

He let the true question hang in the air for a minute. Logan seemed to have not heard him...but he had to have.

He gave his staff a couple test swings. Suddenly Wolverine swung around and had half his staff diced into small cubes before Gambit thought to activate the jungle scene to hide in.

Wolverine howled and ordered the computer to change the scene from day to night. The moon shone its singular light onto the foliage.

Gambit had his back up against a tree. Somewhere a macaw screamed in the night and Logan howled again.

_He huntin' me! No matter, Ah huntin' him!_

A hand reached out from above and dragged Gambit by the neck up the trunk of the exotic tree. He swung his legs between the choking coughs and gained enough momentum to swing one leg up and make a play at kicking Wolverines' face.

Wolverine took his other hand and swatted the leg away easily. At the same time Gambit took his other leg and caught Wolverine right under his ribcage with his toe, flipping him over. They both fell down. Gambit rolled into a standing position, grabbing his partially decimated staff, he spun and cracked the staff on the face of the just rising Wolverine, resulting in several more flips for the Wild man.

As he rolled in the air, his claws popped out, his splinter filled skin drew tight against his frown.

But Gambit never saw that. He had already broken into a dead run for the old watering hole in a slanted fashion. He almost appeared as if he was heading for the Old Mill for the final showdown.

Gambit knew that clear spaces that provided lots of room for swooping hits would not be advantageous for him in this fight. Wolverine would whoop his ass too quickly. Gambit needed time so that Remy could talk and get everything off his chest.

Behind, Wolverine literally screamed.

The pond was a wide stretch that was sprinkled with medium sized stones, the perfect precarious foot stone. Gambit needed Logan off balance and needing to listen, while he strategized.

As Gambit reached there sweating and with a side cramp, Wolverine stood there already- his uniform ripped, his face bloody, and his hair stood on edge.

No sign of pain or actual injury. Not even out of breathe.

Bad sign.

"Well, mon ami, not so well done."

"We finish this here...and now."

"I thought we were friends."

"_Yeah_? So what's your **FUCKIN'** problem, huh, _pal?"_

Gambit tightened his hold on the straps of his gloves and began slowly walking to the right. Wolverine matched him on the opposite side. The moments pass achingly slow.

"How you know Gambit comin' here befo'e?"

Wolverine grinned but didn't show teeth.

"_I could smell you're heart breathin', bub."_

Gambit closed his eyes tight, and Remy opened them. "Why you doin' this?"

They both simultaneously made the jump to a stone to cross the watering area.

"Doin' what, bub?"

A few more leaps land them once again on land. Logan begins a cross walk with a double back now to his right with his eyes still trained on Gambit. Remy matched his fancy foot work across the sandy dirt.

He could still remember walking in from his vacation and meeting up with Charles in the foyer after dropping Rogue off with the bags to unpack. He'd asked where Ororo was and gotten the odd reply that he didn't want to know. He'd walked into the living room cursing the mansion's huge size. He'd looked everywhere!

Then there she was, half way to ecstasy with her bra still on, her panties shoved over, and a naked Logan pumping into her. Remy shivered, he had never wanted to find out like that.

"Havin' dis rela'tionship wit Stormy." Remy decided to flash one of his cards in this dangerous game. "You kno' you don't love her. I'm her real frien'. I ain't gon' watch her get her heart broke..."

Remy expected him to do anything but what he did next. Logan's feature relaxed and he laughed. Remy drew his brows together in annoyance.

"Listen up, bub," Logan called over his shoulder as he walked to the showers. "I luv that lady jus' as much as you. Have no fear, I ain't gonna hurt her." Logan stopped and looked down in thought.

"Fact is," he whispered. "She's more likely to run off an' break _my_ heart but I'm more than willing ta take a chance with a woman like that. So cool it. Damn, I thought you were jealous, not on a social classes trip. Breathe, Cajun."

Remy didn't know what to do.

That hadn't played out right at all. He hadn't expected the man to break down and cry that Remy was right or anything but being reassured by him certainly wasn't what he'd expected to happen either.

Slowly shutting down the Danger Room through the voice command sequence, Remy stripped to nothing and entered the showers. Logan was there using _his _soap. Logan looked up between the suds and grinned apologetically.

"I stink ta even me. I can't go to 'Ro's bed smelling like that. Sorry but she's always sayin' that she likes how _you_ smell. 'Sides you're right. I got more _interestin'_ thangs ta do than beat around the danger room."

Remy grabbed the bottle and stalked over to a free shower nozzle. As the hot cascade came down he let a small smile crack into the spray.

-----------------------------------

Ororo lay among the tangled sheets somewhat satisfied. Masturbating by ones self obviously did not have the same mind-blowing result as with a partner.

But it did do a rather adequate job for the time being. However, someone masturbating her and doing it for a _certain_ someone else was a rather interesting idea...

Logan entered and though only a small crack of light flashed and was enveloped by the darkness a overpowering smell of Remy seemed to follow the man. As he slid between the covers Ororo turned to him immediately.

One sniff said she'd been...bored in his time away. Logan grinned.

"Busy, darlin'?"

"Never you mind. Why...what is that stench?"

Logan frowned. He swore she'd said just the other day...

"Thought you'd like it." He said quietly, perhaps a little discouraged.

She paused. "But I like YOUR smell. Its like the woods,nature," she started to let her finger wander and stroke. "and sweet sweat. You smell like a, a, a...real man!"

He rolled on top of her. His eyes asked the questions: really?

She smiled yes as she grinded her pelvis into him. He leaned into her seductively and began tickling her.

"Logan," she gasped in laughter. "Stop that immediately or I'll call you 'Remy' from now on. Especially when," she leaned up into him and took off her tank top at the same time. Her bare nipples reached out for him. He moaned in need for her and dipped his head.

"Especially when you make me orgasm!"

Logan's shot his head up in mock fear.

"No, darlin', no!" Logan flipped Ororo over. "Well, I'll just have to make sure you forget about that nasty little Cajun and his horrible scents..."


	5. Can't a man think without y'all?

**Symbols:**

...Italics... thoughts

"...." speaking

(in a phone conversation) a pause for the person on the other side of the line to speak.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any Marvel characters. Please don't sue me, I'm not poor but it reallllllly wouldn't be worth your effort. PLUS, how the hell _**I'm**_ the only one getting sued up in here????!!!_

NOTE TO THA READER: yea I didn't really see anyone out there reviewing my last chapter so I wasn't sure if I should continue. so sensitive!!!! Looks like I can write a short chapter cuz this one is way shorter than the others but just as interesting.

Watch Jean!!!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Logan?"

"Urgh?"

Logan had been sleeping very deeply in the library that evening. He had come in on the not so discreet prodding of Charles to go and spend some quiet time alone. There he found a huge pile of different types of books, a roaring fire, and a comfy chair pulled up. He smiled at the selection chosen; some were on the legal processes of adoption when Scott and Jeannie had been thinking about that option, thousands of different theories on child rearing, and one how-to on communicating our feelings. He had to give it to that guy. He cared but he didn't want to be too obvious that he wanted Logan to do something about the lead already.

For this need for closure was for a satisfaction in Charles' curiosity and closure of sanity, if nothing more.

The fact was that he hadn't even thought about that supposed relative since him and Ororo hooked up.

But he had to make sure Ororo didn't become his life because if she did... he wouldn't want to ever leave her or have her leave him. How would he get through a mission? Did he even want to try?

_Damn, she can make me wanna quit this rough house livin'?_

That thought struck him like a pipe, mind a ten ton adamantium pipe, but a pipe all the same. He loved his rough house life more than anything, didn't he?

_Ah can't _love_ her like a I?_

He looked at the cover of the books and all he saw was a replacement of Ororo and a white haired, gray eyed baby with soft skin..._Argh, Stop It! Ah didn't mean tah fall for her!!!_

He closed his own gray eyes.

Scott took this as a dismissal but stood refute. He felt he had to speak Logan out of this ...funk... he was in. He wasn't going to let this man run from his problems. Hell, he probably wouldn't have felt so strongly, even now, to make Jean understand her love for him if it hadn't been for the competition of this man. He owed him this.

Though she was acting funny these days.

Brooding, almost; and every time Scott brought it up, she claimed it was only menstrual. Yet...yet, something still felt different. They had made love particularly desperately last night. At first he thought it was because they hadn't had much time while on vacation but later it seemed she was determined to drive something into him...or out of her. Her thoughts were fuzzy though they were linked through the astral link. He could only sense things, not peer in and share as usual. He hadn't asked Jean about that, he had been too embarrassed and even now his face reddened in response to the thought.

Logan looked up at the man who used to epitomize all that was irritating in the world. Now that Logan had his and Scott had his, Logan merely saw him as a distraction in his path.

Though it was rather disgusting to watch this next man blush...

"Somethin' ye wanted?"

Wow, Logan was almost polite!

"Yea," He chose a footstool lying nearby and sat. He was still a tall man, his eyes only just slightly looking down into Logan's. "Listen, I heard about Ororo and yourself."

Logan gave him his patented blank stare that incorporated tiny hints of nonchalance.

"That's good." He smiled. "She'll keep you in line."

Logan continued to stare...at the ceiling, his book, the fire, out the window, and a fly buzzing in the corner. Just because he could hear him didn't actually mean he had to look like he was paying attention, did he? Or laugh at lame jokes?

"Well, I'm, I'm interested to know how your search is going. Charles you understand told me because of the fact that I have gone through the same kind of thing. We are oddly alike. What are you reading? Oh, you want to adopt this kid?"

OOoooooookay, that was when it got too weird for Logan. He wasn't going to talk to Scott about this or have Scott sit here and talk to him about it either.

"Bye, Scott."

Wow, he was becoming really nice. He said something in greeting form before walking out of a conversation. Usually a growl was too kind...

He needed to ask Ororo about some of the terms he had seen. _Where she at?_

In the hall, he watched the setting sun. Down the path, Remy and Rogue carried a broken pumpkin and seemed to be in the middle of a food fight in the autumn dusk. A closer look revealed Rogue was wearing the inhibitor so she couldn't fly away from Remy, would captured her and was stuffing seeds in her hair.

Nowadays, she barely took it off and it only seemed fair, she had years of touching to make up. Logan hoped that the inhibitor brought her nothing but happiness. Deep down, he knew that eventually someone would make a mistake or a realization; and that inhibitor would become her prison instead of her rescuer.

Deep down, he also knew something about how something made to be evil could become good.

He turned and started sniffing. Ororo, accompanied by Jean, had been in the kitchen a few hours ago but now her scent carried him to the living room. Jean still lay on the couch but Ororo had left an hour ago.

_Maybe downstai's?_

He turned to ask Jean, just to be nice.

"You know where Ororo's at?"

"Mmm, yes." She rose onto her elbows. "Come here and let me talk to you."

She motioned for him to sit between her legs, the position in which he often received massages from her in. He shrugged his shoulders. He could use one and she seemed tense enough to need to hit something.

Tense since when?

He couldn't think whenever she started to work his muscles like that. She used her telekinetic powers to use enough pressure to get him purring.

"So how are you?"

"Jeannie, don't bullshit with me."

"Okay, how are you and Ororo doing?"

"Good, fantastic, amazing."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm just curious like everyone else on how this happened."

"What?"

"You two."

Logan cracked his neck bones. That always helped him think. Why would Jeannie lie just now?

"Well, are you two having sex?"

He kept his surprise hidden. He knew Ororo would never reveal that to anyone, except the Cajun who had already accidentally caught them. Actually he had heard the ass coming and hadn't felt like stopping. He felt bad about that now because Ororo was tense about her and Remy being on the rocks. He should have...but that woman got him in a haze!

"Mmmhm."

"Are you using protection?"

He smelt discreetly around.

What the HELL was that SMELL?

Because it better not be what he thought it was!

Oh, but it was!

Jean was getting wet touching him! He knew all he'd have to do was peel the layers away and take a lick at the white stuff and she'd scream in happiness. He was surprised that it came that thick already, so easily.

"Mmmhmm," he rose.

"I'm not done!"

"I gotta find Ororo, remember?" he cupped her chin. "You an' Scott are doing great as usual?"

She looked away and responded in the positive. He hadn't really left her a choice.

"Good." He whispered sexually in her ear (he couldn't help teasing her and help finishing the job!). "If he ever hurts ya, you know where ta _come_, don'cha?"

"Uh huh, Ororo I believe went for her private session in the Danger Room."

She was already in the bathroom and using her hand to help to complete her quickening before Logan was halfway down the stairs. Perhaps it was the way his muscles played over his bones, his dark thick hair raked over his t shirt rim or even that her hands were playing over his rugged skin but he aroused her deeply as never before. Or maybe just like in the beginning when he was truly dangerous. Once again Logan was dangerous to her.

She dubiously prayed he didn't know his affect on her.

Perhaps it was the way that the same thing had happened to him, he could somehow pity and love Jean for what was happening to her and her emotions. It was more complicated then he'd like to think about. He never wanted to think about how he'd been.

In the Danger Room, Ororo landed her last holographic opponent with an American roundhouse kick and an African-style left boxing jab. It was easy for her to mix the thousand of different worlds of fighting she knew because, in the end, it was all violence. Senseless and destructive it didn't deserve to be characterized further than easy, moderate, and difficult. Any more thought than that and she would have to remember what all her practice was for in the end.

_Hopefully, my future contains more defending and aiding rather than pointless defeating. I hate to kill. Yet often that is the only way to end these madmen's constant quests! What would one do with so much power when it is time to lay for the final rest? Offer this truly idiotically crazy serving of suffering and pain to the Mother Earth? She who controls life and death? What is one world? Can't they see how many are truly out there? Appreciate the dawn madmen, so many never see it._

Logan arms wrapped around her and interrupted her thoughts.

Upstairs, Jean thumped her foot as she was nearly there.

He smiled at her.

"Hey, darlin' you're just the one I wanted to see."

"Oh yes?"

"Yea, darlin'." He heard Jean slump against the wall, done. "Yea."

She smiled.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered a feeling she had had earlier.

"That's funny." She told him as they walked towards the exit together. "Because I have been have had the feeling that my friends wished to keep something from me. By not seeing me, they would not have to speak to me about what is on their minds." She sighed into him. "I feel so very avoided."

_Scott wants me to adopt a kid, Jean's got the hots fah me, an' Remy don' think ahm good enough for ya. Yea, darlin', you're smarter than they give ya credit for._

Outside, Logan smiled reassuringly.

AWW, POOR RO IS SO CONFUSED AND CLUELESS!!! NO ONE TELLS HER ANYTHING!

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:

IT'S A TEARJERKER FO' SURE...

...And you might hate Logan a little!


End file.
